No puedes comparar
by Joanne Distte
Summary: Jaime tiene un puesto de honor en el banquete en el que celebran la caída de Aerys. Las damas parecen repentinamente más interesadas en él, y eso a Cersei no le gusta.


**Fandom: Canción de Hielo y Fuego (de George R.R. Martin)**

**Pareja: Jaime/Cersei**

**Advertencia: insinuación de incesto.**

**N/A. Estoy ligeramente ACOJONADA. No solo por estrenar fandom nuevo, sino porque me parece uno especialmente difícil. Los personajes son complicados, y bueno... se ha intentado de todas formas xD La idea se me ocurrió justo después de terminar _Choque de Reyes_, pero para Jaime me he basado un poco en su personalidad de _Tormenta de Espadas_, que se ve más cómo es. Lo que son spoilers no tiene, si te has leído el primero vale yo creo.**

**Graxias a samej por el beteo :)**

**OHYES. Y me parece vergonzoso que ffnet no tenga sección para esto... ¿sabéis dónde puedo hacer la petición?**

**NO PUEDES COMPARAR**

Parece increíble que en Desembarco del Rey quede un alma en pie después de la batalla.

Ha durado desde el amanecer hasta que Jaime rajó la garganta de Aerys Targaryen de un tajo. Todo terminó cuando hundió la hoja de la espada en el cuello hasta que escuchó el siniestro crujido del hueso, y apretó el cadáver contra su armadura dorada durante unos segundos. La sangre manó a borbotones, manchando la hoja y lamiendo la empuñadora y sus manos.

Las mismas manos, ya limpias, con las que ahora come un trozo del venado que han servido en la larga mesa. Alguien le vuelve a llenar la copa sin que se lo pida, y echa un largo trago, su nuez subiendo y bajando a medida que bebe. Está borracho, pero la situación lo merece.

-¡Por el Matarreyes! -grita alguien.

No es la primera vez que lo oye aquella noche, aunque hasta entonces nadie se ha atrevido a decirlo demasiado alto. Jaime ahoga una sonrisa ebria en el vino al ver que su padre lo mira imperturbable, como evaluando su reacción. Decide no darle el gusto de ver que aquello le divierte un poco.

Algunos ríen, otros vitorean. Unos pocos no parecen especialmente contentos. Se quedan callados y apartan la mirada. A Jaime le gustaría decirles que gracias a él siguen vivos. Su traición les ha salvado el culo.

Sigue llevando la capa blanca. Aunque su palabra de caballero valga lo mismo que Tyrion como guerrero, ha jurado defender con su vida al rey recién coronado, Robert Baratheon. Es un luchador, fuerte como un oso. Grita y alborota también como uno. Se le ve presidiendo la mesa, sus ropajes ricos llenos de grasa de jabalí y manchas oscuras de vino, borracho como una cuba. Cuando una sirvienta pasa a su lado, él le coge del culo, haciéndola soltar un gritito cuando deja caer la bandeja.

Los que lo han visto fingen que no ha ocurrido. Jaime, en cambio, aprovecha y mira a Cersei.

Ella no presta atención a su marido. Jaime se pregunta si de hecho se ha enterado de todo el escándalo que está montando. Después de esa noche, a todos les va a quedar claro que Robert es más de campamentos que de palacios. No como su hermana. Esa noche está más hermosa que nunca, con el pelo rubio cayéndole resplandeciente por su espalda, peinado con sumo cuidado. El vestido de terciopelo verde que lleva tiene el color de sus ojos y el de las esmeraldas engastadas en el collar que le rodea el cuello, tan largo que se pierde entre sus pechos. Se le ocurre la peligrosa idea de llevarla a un rincón apartado y sacárselos para besarle los pezones hasta que se le pongan duros. Cuando empieza a notar que el pantalón se le tensa por la zona de la entrepierna, se esfuerza por concentrarse en otra cosa.

Sigue distraído la mirada de Cersei. Le divierte ver que parece estar vigilando a un grupo de tres mujeres, ni especialmente guapas ni especialmente feas. Son hijas de alguno de los cientos de caballeros que hay en el banquete, aunque no consigue recordar de cuál. Divertido, se da cuenta de que las damas no miran a Robert, sino a él. No le quitan la vista de encima, y cuando se dan cuenta de que él las ha visto, se echan a reír, girándose a cuchichear.

Cersei ahora sí parece cabreada. Jaime se levanta y va en busca de su hermana, sin perder la sonrisa. La coge del brazo, y ella se levanta recelosa, pero accede. No quiere que nadie les oiga hablar.

-¿Para qué has hecho eso?

Jaime sonríe de medio lado, y gira la cabeza para volver a mirar a las damas.

-¿También se me prohibe mirar? -le pregunta mordaz-. Además, tampoco es que mi honor esté muy bien considerado últimamente.

-Eso no tiene gracia.

Parece que Jaime sí se la encuentra, porque se ríe. Se junta un poco más a Cersei, lo suficiente para que ella se dé cuenta pero para que los demás no consideren que ha dejado de mantener la distancia protocolaria.

-Nunca pensé que te vería celosa, Cersei.

-Sólo te estoy advirtiendo -se defendió la mujer-. Esas arpías te quieren llevar a la cama como a uno más.

-¿Las compararías a ellas contigo? -Jaime se quedó mirándola, y, al ver que su hermana no se molestaba en responder, siguió-: Entonces no te atrevas a comparar a los demás conmigo.

Se separó de ella. Estaba insufriblemente hermosa. Se le había subido el color a las mejillas, una mezcla de enfado y vergüenza, y si se quedaba allí iba a acabar haciendo una tontería.

Robert soltó en ese momento una carcajada, y los dos se volvieron a ver qué ocurría. Había obligado a la sirvienta a sentarse en su regazo e intentaba hacerla beber de su copa, cuando estaba claro que lo único que quería la pobre muchacha era escabullirse de allí.

-Al que deberías vigilar es a tu marido -dijo Jaime, encogiéndose de hombros.

Cersei miró despreciativa al rey, arqueando sus cejas rubias.

-Me da igual lo que haga ése.


End file.
